waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clock Cleaners
]] 'Clock Cleaners' is a color Mickey Mouse animated short. It was released in 1937. Synopsis Mickey, Donald, and Goofy each face different obstacles while cleaning a giant clock tower. Mickey tries to remove a sleepy stork that is nesting in the gears while the main spring causes trouble for Donald. Later, a hit on the head by a mechanical bell ringer causes Goofy (who mistook it for an actual person) to carelessly stumble along a high ledge and through a perilous trek, while Mickey does his best to make sure his pal doesn't take a nasty fall. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Stork Voice Characterizations *Walt Disney - Mickey Mouse *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck *Pinto Colvig - Goofy Releases Television * ''One Hour in Wonderland * The Mouse Factory, episode #1.15: "Back To Nature" * The New Mickey Mouse Club, January 31, 1977 * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #56 * Goofy's Guide to Success * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #77 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #60 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.22: "Classic Mickey" * Have a Laugh!, episode #10 * Treasures from the Disney Vault, June 28, 2016 (Censored) Home video VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Mickey's Crazy Careers * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics - Special Edition: Fun on the Job Laserdisc * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics - Special Edition: Happy Summer Days / Fun on the Job / The Goofy World of Sports DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color (Censored) * Bonus on The Great Mouse Detective (Gold Collection) (Censored) * Walt Disney's Funny Factory, Vol. 3: Goofy (Censored) * Have a Laugh!: Volume 2 (Uncensored) * Epic Mickey Collector's Edition Bonus DVD (Censored) Trivia *This short was ranked #27 in The 50 Greatest Cartoons: As Selected by 1,000 Animation Professionals, a book by animation historian Jerry Beck. *This short was featured as a transition level in Epic Mickey. *In some editions of this short, the sequence with Mickey and the stork is removed. Censorship During the 1990s, Donald Wildmon and the American Family Association forced Wal-Mart to discontinue the sale of the VHS tape Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Fun on the Job, which contained this short. The reason for this was that during his argument with the main spring, Donald Duck allegedly shouts "F*** you!" and called the spring "son of a b***h" (He actually says "Says you!", which is made clear by the spring replying, "Says I!", and called the spring a "snake in the grass", but were all misinterpret as profanity by some people due to Donald's unintelligible "duck voice"). It should be noted that Disney would not have been allowed to release the cartoon in theaters if profane language were actually used; the Hays Code was heavily enforced since 1934 and would have prevented Disney from doing so. Due to this controversy, when the cartoon was included on the Walt Disney Treasures DVD set Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Donald's line was redubbed with the line, "Awww, nuts!", originally said in On Ice. The edit is made obvious by the fact that the viewer can hear Pluto barking when Donald says this. Also, the "snake in the grass" line was also redubbed. The same edit also occurs on the DVD release of The Great Mouse Detective (which includes the cartoon as a bonus feature), the Funny Factory with Goofy DVD, and the Epic Mickey Collector's Edition bonus DVD, and was also present when the short was broadcast as part of Treasures from the Disney Vault on Turner Classic Movies. However, the scene was shown with its original dialogue in the TV special One Hour in Wonderland, which is included as a bonus feature on the Alice in Wonderland: Masterpiece Edition DVD. Additionally, the Have a Laugh! broadcasts of the cartoon on the Disney Channel and the Have a Laugh!: Volume 2 DVD have reinstated the original line. Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: *Donald initially starting to wash the mainspring, but gets entangled in it. *Mickey's entire struggle with the stork. *Donald's argument with the mainspring. *Part of Donald's body swaying in a ticking sound. *The first time the Lady Liberty bell ringer rings the bell and the second time the Father Time ringer rings it. Gallery Clockcleaners03.jpg|"Burlap" title card, created for non-theatrical distribution Clock Cleaners.png ClockCleanersPoster.jpg Talk mickey clock.jpg Sticker,375x360.u2.png Mickey clock.jpg $T2eC16Z,!w0E9szNZtt3BQ6g,GBi)g~~48 20.jpg $ 35.jpg 4e1828d6882afb7726657e6da02d705b.jpg 26005.jpg 26006.jpg 26007.jpg 26008.jpg 26009.jpg 26010.jpg 26011.jpg 26012.jpg 26013.jpg 26014.jpg Tumblr n6wxuogK9d1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6wxvuAAD21r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6wxy8Qbeg1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6wy07CiKm1r3jmn6o1 1280.png CLOCK CLEANERS.png Tumblr_nhfoftomX11qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Clock Cleaners - Donald.png|Donald arguing with the main spring Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:1937 shorts Category:Epic Mickey transition levels Category:Featured shorts